Chapter three: Ram
I slam my fist down on the glass table. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I scream "YOU KILLED HER?!. "Well, yes Ram" says White Rock Shooter "Yes I did". I throw a cup at WRS' head as hard as I can. She dodges and it goes out the window. "Whoa Ram, just whoa". "AARRGGHH!!" I scream. "WHY MUST YOU BE SO DIFFICULT?". "Me?! Difficult?! Ram I Ought to throw YOU out the window instead!" I try to calm down, but just thinking that I've lost all the answers to that book Link has, I feel like I've lost everything. Sure, I killed Link and that's something I've always wanted to do but, it feels weird. "GOD DAMN YOU RAM!!!" Screams WRS "I SPENT ALL MY TIME SEARCHING FOR THAT MUTT AND KILLED IT! ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU WANTED?!" "W-Well, yes, but I..." WRS stares at me, makes a rude gesture, and storms out of the room. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT!!!" I yell. But she's too far down the hallway to hear me. I sit down in a chair, and think for a while. Is Link really dead? And if she is, how will Rock and Ron feel? How will the town of Hyrule feel? I feel satisfied with her death but, guilty at the same time. Why do I care so much about Link? I don't know...there has to be a reason. Then I hear something. I look around. "WRS?" I say "you can stop ranting now!" . I hear it again, and again, and again. "Is someone there?". I ask. "H-Hello?". I scoot out of my chair go to the door. It's locked! My heart starts racing. "WRS! Y-You can stop now!" I close my eyes and think, it's Rin, I know it, he's come for revenge on Link. I see the candle on the table go out. "This is it", I think, "I'm dead". "You really didn't think I was dead, did you?" I stir around. "WH-WHAT?! WH-WHO'S THERE?!". "It's Link you idiot". I turn to the window and see Link sitting there. I back away. D-Don't come near me! Your dead!". "I'm right here aren't I? Then how can I be dead?" I am so scared right now, I swear, I'm going to spring a leak. "Yeah Ram". Says Midna as she appears out of Link's shadow. "M-Midna?!" "Yep it's me, hey Link?" "Yeah?" "What do you say we teach Ram a little lesson in killing people?" "Sure, lets". I try to back away, but someone is in the back of me. I look over my shoulder and see Rin. "AAHHHH!!! THE SPAWN OF SATAN!!!" I try to run, but Rin has a strong grip on me. Link pulls her sword out, and aims it towards me. I close my eyes tight and wait, this is my last day in Hazama. I wait, but I still don't feel a sharp pain going through me. I open my eyes. "Argh, I can't" says Link "killing isn't my thing, you know?" I take a breath of relief. "Whew..." I say "um, can you let me go now?" Rin lets go of me. "Um, thanks Link". "Don't mention it, just promise me you'll stop trying to kill us!!" "A-Alright, fine" Category:Chapters